


An Angel with Broken Wings

by twerkteamlevi



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Suicide Attempt, kinda sad though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerkteamlevi/pseuds/twerkteamlevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rin<br/>butterflies died<br/>in my stomach<br/>and the roses<br/>wilted too<br/>it seems that nothing<br/>is beautiful anymore<br/>not even you,<br/>All my love,<br/>Aii."</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel with Broken Wings

 

Hot tears roll down his cheeks, making tiny patter sounds as they hit the paper he is writing on.  
Nitori Aiichirou is fervently angry with himself as he decidely ignores his phone, which is vibrating vicously mere inches away from his hand which gripping a pen, covered in blood.  
Even with his vision blurred by tears, he can still see the photo of his best friend on the screen and the name on the caller ID: Rin <3 Matsuoka.  
He presses the pen onto the paper a bit harder, tearing through it.  
It takes what feels like an eternity to tear the page from his notebook and toss it to the floor in a bloody heap.  
He begins writing again, wiping at his eyes and smearing blood across his cheeks:  
'Rin  
butterflies died  
in my stomach  
and the roses  
wilted too  
it seems that nothing  
is beautiful anymore  
not even you,  
All my love,  
Aii.'  
Nitori let out a long awaited sigh, one he wasn't sure he could even manage, and gently laid his head down on his desk as he dropped his pen.  
He let his eyes slide closed, the image of his best-and only real friend-calling him over and over, burned into his mind. 

Rin Matsuoka lay in his room, his hand repeatedly hitting the redial button-this went on for about 30 minutes.  
He stopped when he saw an unfamiliar glint on his phone screen-a tear. He was crying.  
He sat up quickly, pulling on his jacket and grabbing his car keys.  
Rin Matsuoka did not care that he was only in his boxers and swim team jacket-no, all he cared about right now was getting to Nitori's house.  
Rin knew Nitori was home alone. His parents were supposed to be gone over spring break while Nitori stayed home to keep up with swim practice.  
So he didn't bother knocking before going inside. No, he just grabbed the spare key from under the mat and bolted inside, heading straight to Nitori's room.  
He nearly vomitted at the sight before him.  
Never before had he seen so much blood. Never before had he wanted to see so much blood. The smell was putrid, and if the pool of blood was any bigger, he might have thought Nitori was actually dead.  
He gulped, freezing for a moment. His heart stopped, and he knew if he didn't move, it would only get worse from there on out.  
Rin had no clue what to do.  
All he could do was quickly rush over to grab Nitori's phone-he being such an idiot, having left his at home- and began dialing 911.  
He was so pale, worse than usual. Rin swore he looked like a vampire.  
He was hoping, praying that whatever God there was, would keep his angel here on Earth.

 

Nitori Aiichirou woke up with the heaviest weight on his chest possible. It felt like a ton of bricks were laid on his lungs.  
As he hesitantly opened his eyes, however, he found this was not the case.  
What he believed to be bricks, was actually one Rin Matsuoka. One of which who had his upper body drapped across Nitori's, and his arms wrapped tightly onto him.  
He was shocked, not entirely sure of why Rin was here, half on top of him.  
Where was here, exactly?  
Nitori inhaled deeply, his eyes leaving the redhead to observe his other surroundings. He smelled alcohol, immediately recognizing the scent of a hospital.  
His stomach twisted into knots, his head spinning madly as he tried to remember how exactly he had ended up in this situation.  
Nitori let his head fall back against his pillow with a soft thud as everything slowly came back to him.  
He felt his friend shift slightly, and he lifted his head quickly and watched in slight awe as Rin slowly awoke.  
The red head sat up on the edge of the bed, stretching and yawning before finally turning to look at Nitori.  
His blood-shot eyes went wide, his mouth forming an "o", before he pulled the small boy into a tight hug.  
"Ow, ow, ow!" Nitori flinched, the cuts higher up on his arms beginning to burn, even in their sterile wrapping.  
"Sorry!" Rin pulled away, biting his lip.  
Nitori always wondered why that never hurt him to do that.  
He gulped, fiddling with his hands, "So I'm assuming it would be silly to ask what happened?"  
"You mean after you sent me that text and stopped answering my calls?" Rin rose an eyebrow, his expression otherwise monotone.  
Nitori shrugged, flinching as Rin took his hand, speaking softly, "I called you half an hour-about 50 times- and then raced over to your house. I used your phone to call the cops. And while I was waiting, I read your...uhm...suicide letter-thats what they called it- and uh...Ive spent the last week here waiting for you to wake up."  
"A WEEK? I missed that much practice?!" Nitori looked up at him, eyes widened in shock.  
Rin shook his head, "That's not what's important. What matters is that you're ok. That you're...alive," he began choking on his words, his eyes watering.  
"Senpai?"  
"Cut that shir out, Nitori. What the hell does this mean?" He reached into his jacket pocket-he hadn't changed since the other night except borrowing a pair of hospital pants- and holding up a bloodied letter for Nitori to see.  
"I...I guess uhm...It means what it says, sen-...Rin..." He looked away, trying to focus on anything but Rin's eyes.  
"WHAT THE FUCK DOES IT MEAN?" Rin was full out crying now, his voice low, but still voiced with hurt and anger.  
"I just...You're beautiful, Rin. And I...I love you," Nitori finally turned to look back at him, staring into those ruby eyes he had been avoiding for so long.  
The red head crushed the paper in hishand after several moments of silence, shoving it back in his pocket. Nitori was beginning to question why he hadn't discarded it when he felt two large hands grab his face and pull him forward.  
Nitori squeaked as a pair of lips met his own.  
"Nitori, you never fucking do that to me again, understand? If you do, I'll be following suit."  
"Senpai! You can't do th-"  
"Shut up. You will not do anything like this again, or I am officially the worst boyfriend ever and will do the exact same thing you do."  
"You can't do what I-w-wait...b-boyfriend?"  
Rin rolled his eyes, pressing another chaste kiss to the smaller boys lips, before muttering a soft, "I love you."  
Nitori leaned back, staring in his eyes. As he was trying to think of something to say, they both jumped from a knock at the door.  
"Mr.Aiichirou?" A doctor leaned against the doorway, a small smile om her face. "I have a few questions to ask you. Your boyfriend can stay if you'd like."  
Nitori nodded, looking down at his wrists for the first time since waking up, "That...that's fine. I'd rather not leave him alone again anyways..."


End file.
